This invention generally relates to an antenna for communication equipment. More particularly, it relates to a ferrite antenna that includes a coil which can be more accurately wound around the ferrite component of the antenna and which has improved sensitivity.
FIG. 7 shows a prior art ferrite antenna that includes a square ferrite bar 1 and a metal band 10. Ferrite bar 1 is wound around with metal band 10 by hand. Metal band 10 is a single unit including several continuous windings which form a spiral shape. The metal band is mounted on a board (not shown) by soldering both ends of the metal band on the board.
However, the fabrication process of the prior art antenna described above is complicated since the ;metal band cannot be easily wound around the ferrite bar. Thus, the coil interval of the antenna, i.e., the interval between two adjacent windings, cannot be accurately set. This problem which reduces the productivity and causes; variations in the winding tolerance measurements, thus making the characteristics of the antenna unstable. Further, since the metal band is soldered on a base pattern on the board, the metal band and the board may be easily separated from each other due to a dropping or an impact because of the weight of the ferrite bar.